


Cold Blood

by angstdroid



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cohabitation, Double Trouble is cold-blooded, Established Relationship, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstdroid/pseuds/angstdroid
Summary: A cold morning in the Crimson Waste.
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a catrouble fic in 500 words. The result was not how I would usually like to write this ship, but I wanted to stay within the word limit and I love cold-blooded Double Trouble… I hope you can enjoy it. I want to write something more to my tastes for this ship soon.  
> In this fic, they’ve been travelling and working together for quite a while. Double Trouble has a place near a town on a safer, quieter edge of the Crimson Waste where they stay for about three months total per year between work.

Weak sunlight through the windows marks the early autumn morning. Not an unfamiliar hour for Catra, though her mornings have grown later since she left the Horde. It must have been the unusual cold that woke her this time. The Waste has always countered cold nights with warm days, but this is easily the coldest morning she’s experienced.

She turns over, finding her own image curled up beside her. It's not unusual for Double Trouble to take her form - In fact, she suspects it's a favourite. But there's been less shifting overall lately, outside of work.

Catra twists a strand of her copy’s dark hair around her finger. Getting no reaction, Catra moves to sit up, but a hand latches onto her wrist. Too tight.

‘I’m just getting another blanket,’ she says, trying to detach it. She pauses. ‘You’re… really cold. I’ll get another blanket, so…’

The hand flickers in her grasp.

‘Woah.’ Catra lets go. ‘What was that? Are you okay?’

‘It's cold.' They press their forehead against her thigh, hiding their face.

‘Uh… yeah…’ Catra touches her hand to their cheek. The difference in temperature between her palm and their skin is alarming, but they don't  _ look  _ cold, just… tired. ‘Are you sick or something?’

'Can you start the fire?'

'The fire?' Catra glances at the fireplace, confused. 'It'll get warmer later, though. It’s barely morning.'

They sigh. 'Sweetheart.' Their voice - her own voice - sounds dull and tired. 'It's not difficult.'

'Fine,' she huffs, shaking their hand off her.

She picks up her spare blanket as planned on the way, wrapping it around her shoulders as she lights the fire. She sparks the flame and watches it grow, eating through the wood.  _ Waste of resources _ , says the voice in the back of her head. It says the same about food, clothing, and money. Even two years in, some part of her hasn't yet noticed that she's living well.

When she returns to the bed, she finds that Double Trouble is no longer shifted. Catra touches their shoulder, frowning. Their temperature seems to have dropped further.

'Hey,' she says, kneeling on the bed, 'Seriously, are you okay? Why are you so cold?'

They move her hand to the bed without opening their eyes. ‘You think too much.'

'Is this why we never go anywhere where it's winter? You don't like the cold?'

‘Well...’ They look away as though considering how to answer. 'My body can't produce heat like yours can.' Their finger traces the veins of her sensitive inner forearm. 'I can borrow a warm-blooded body if I have to, but… if it's too cold it can be difficult to hold the form.'

'Wow.' Catra can't claim to understand fully. 'That sounds kind of dangerous.'

'Don't you go getting any ideas about killing me off, kitten.'

'Wait, if my body produces heat, then…' Catra moves closer, pulling the blanket up over their heads. 'Is this better?'

They laugh. 'Yes,' they say, wrapping their arms around her. 'This is perfect.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [[Tumblr](https://anviexe.tumblr.com/)] [[Twitter](https://twitter.com/angstdroid)]


End file.
